The field of this invention relates to novel compositions of matter which are thiol-esters of 1,3,4-thiadiazole-2,5-dithiol. These compounds are prepared by selective cyanation of 1,3,4-thiadiazole-2,5-dithiol. These novel compounds are surface active agents suitable for surfactants, have rust inhibiting properties and biocidal activity as fungicides for agricultural use.
Organic sulfur compounds are of considerable industrial importance. Novel organic sulfur compounds with characteristics suitable for use in soluble oil compositions, tertiary oil recovery micellar fluids and miscellaneous uses such as pesticides are of extensive utility. For example, steam turbine and other industrial oils can be stabilized against the rusting of ferrous parts should water become mixed with the oil. An important use of soluble oils is as lubricating and cooling agents in the cold working of metals such as in grinding, cutting and threading operations. For this use, the soluble oil is dispersed in from about 10 to 80 or more times its own volume of water and circulated over the contact point of the working tool and the metal being worked on. Frequently, difficulty is encountered in this type of operation due to the tendency of the soluble oil emulsion or dispersion to cause rusting of metals in contact with such emulsions, particularly ferrous metals and also because in the course of time, these emulsions or dispersions develop strong, putrid, undesirable odors if the soluble oil composition does not contain a bactericide.
The use of fungicides in agricultural applications is also of considerable agricultural significance. Fungicides are used at low rates as seed protectants and disinfectants on a major portion of total crop acreages. Since fungi often develop tolerance to fungicides after a period of exposure, an availability of new fungicides is constantly needed for continuing control.